Chasing storms
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Dean/Jo, Dean/OC, Sam, Ellen, Bobby. I don't even know how to describe this except to say I am a huge fan of telenovelas. I love that you never know if the good person is going to come out on top so here is my Winchester telenovela. Whoop!
1. Chapter 1

Shadows cascade over the chilly fall night. She packed her bag again.

Unlike most hunters she avoided the sun light. It was far more terrifying to see children playing at the parks than facing any demon. She knew what larked under the sand. Demons didn't scare her. They were her salvation. One day they would end her miserable life.

He threw has duffle into the car. He had spent the better part of the last six months licking his wounds at Bobby's. Sam was gone he didn't want to hunt, not alone.

Word had come down the grapevine that Lola Simpson had disappeared on a hunt with her twin sister. Bobby suggested he go pay his respects to Lily. He was sort of shell shocked. In the last year he had lost Ellen, Jo, Sam, and now Lola. He was tired of burying his friends. He wasn't going to lose another one.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she hurried to her jeep. She would drive the few hours to Chuck's Salon. It would be crowded. Hunters young and old would gather around the bar trading war stories. Others, like her, on the brink of giving up sat in the darkness. Their need to be near life overshadowed their need to hide from it.

She slid the truck into the parking space. Grabbing her wallet she made her way into the crowded bar. After placing her order she found a table in the back. She ignored the sympathetic glances they threw her way. Fuck them all. She didn't care.

He watched her come in. It was strange seeing her without her sister sashaying behind her.

Conversations stopped when she walked into the bar. He didn't even need to look up to know it was her. Every man in the room wanted her, they always had. They had also wanted her sister.

Dean shook his head. Lola could start a party like no one else. While Lily sat in the corner doing research, Lola did shots and danced on the bar. She took her time choosing her night's lover. She had chosen Dean a few times. If he closed his eyes he could still feel her legs wrapped around his hips. Her dark skin made his pale body glow. He tried to shake off the guilt the next morning when he saw Lily bundled up in their jeep against the cold. Money was tight and they couldn't afford a second room. Dean had offered to pay for one but she always refused.

One time they were on a hunt together. Dean thought he and Sam would pair up with the twins. It was one of the few nights that Lola didn't drink. Lily was nervous and fidgety. The group decided to split the cost of a room at a good hotel they had double beds and a bar.

Lola refused to leave Lily's side. She even helped her shower. Dean wanted to get the party started, but Sam reminded him it was the anniversary of their parents' death. They were 14 Lola snuck out. Lily hid in the closet while the vamps tore them to shreds. They were coming for her when his dad and Bobby burst in.

That night when Lily came out of the shower she looked so broken. Sam thought Dean didn't understand it. He did know what it felt like to be completely lost in traumatic memories. Lola explained it was nights like those that Lily simply needed to be held.

Lola needed to drink. She left for the night. The brother's took the space on either side of Lily. She rested her head on Dean's shoulder. They slept like that until it was time to hunt again.

Here she was again, without Lola. He grabbed his burger and beer in a few long strides he was at her table. He didn't ask permission when he sat down. She briefly looked at him with those dead brown eyes. He recognized that look. It rested in his emerald green ones. She had given up.

"Kinda reckless hunting alone." She quickly ate her meal. Dean waited for her to finish. "It'd be better if you had a partner."

She didn't look up from her book.

"We can share expenses, maybe offer a little bit of comfort, every now and then. I won't ask you about Lola if you don't ask me about Sam." She stared at him for a while before nodding. "Let's go. I've got a job in Albuquerque."

They walked out together. The hunters' eyes followed them curiously. Dean went to get the Impala while she talked to some guy. They shook hands. She counted cash, and unloaded a few choice weapons and a large duffle bag.

Dean loaded her things into the trunk.

"How much?" He never took his eyes off of the road.

"Twenty grand for everything." He looked at her. "Unlike most hunters' my things are clean and undamaged."

"We'll drive to Richmond and then you can sleep." She leaned back in the seat and watched the mile signs pass. Zeppelin played on the radio. They didn't talk during the trip. It wasn't necessary.

"The Cherry Wood Inn is a few miles a head we'll stay there. My treat." She muttered. He nodded.

They climbed the stairs to the single room. It was all the inn had left. They had both forgotten it was Valentine's Day.

Dean liked the room. It was nice. It was clean.

She dropped her bag on the loveseat and took a few things out. He watched her walk into the bathroom. She didn't close the door when she ran the bath. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she took off her clothes.

She and Lola were so different. Lola drank away her misery. Lily lived in hers until it threatened to drown her. She was like his Sammy. He would do better for her.

He slowly undressed. He did what her sister would have done. Dean gently moved her away from the back of the tub and slid in behind her. He settled her body against his. His flaccid penis snuggled into her back.

He had almost lost her tonight. She was another friend ready to give up on the world. He wouldn't let her.

His phone was ringing. Dean checked the clock. Noon. Who in the hell was calling at noon. Why the hell had he slept til noon? He hadn't slept that late in years.

"What?" He shifted her off of his arm.

"Well?" Bobby.

"We're hunting together." He grated.

"Is that all your doing together?" His voice took on a fatherly tone.

"Bye." Dean closed the phone.

Maybe he should have done more for her last night. He simply went on instinct. Sammy would get a laugh out of this. Dean Winchester had a naked woman in his arms and he wasn't trying to get any. He was going soft or maybe he knew he could have it anytime he wanted it.

"Time to go." He rewrapped his arms around her.

"I don't travel during the day." She shifted against him.

"You do now." Dean swung his naked body out of the bed. "Get dressed. We'll stop for breakfast."

"Yes boss." She grabbed her clothes from the bag and quickly dressed.

Dean grabbed their bags and followed her out of the hotel.

"So what are we hunting?" She fastened her seat belt. He put a folder on the seat.

"There have been eight deaths at the Sandia Bed and Breakfast in the last five years. Couples, supposedly happy, argue then vanish." She started typing.

"Any deaths before that?"

"Chase and Silvia Tyler, former owners, they argued over duvets then vanished that night." He raced down the road.

"The first couple, Neil and Patrick, was honeymooning at the bed and breakfast. They argued over wallpaper. No one saw them after that night." She scanned the articles. Dean liked watching her work. She was fast in making connections. Faster than even Sam. "Five couples. Five years, but no real pattern. There's a no discernable pattern; different ages, races, and ethnicities. What ghost reacts so violently to an argument?" She jotted down several notes and stared at the page. The few times Dean had worked with her before and knew she just needed silence and time.

Dean stopped at fast food places for their meals. They made it to the B&B in eight hours. He waited in the car while she rented the cabin. She smiled and laughed with the woman at the front desk. She seemed at ease, but Dean knew she was tied up in knots. He put on his best smile. He stepped from the car and pulled her into a tight embrace. Peeking, he saw the desk clerk watching them.

"Everyone started in cabin twelve, but complained about cold spots in the room after midnight. Get this…" His kissed her. She started to pull from him.

"Shhh," He trailed kisses down her neck. "Fell that."

She shivered. Something was there.

"Ohh, baby you feel so good, but we can't do this here." Lily trailed her nails down his neck. It was the hunter's turn to shiver. He took her in. Harsh breath's and dilated pupils told him she as effected by the kiss as he was.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat.

"So, it's half a mile down the road to the left." She slipped into the car. "Dean?"

He leaned his head against the steering wheel.

"Give me a minute." He took a couple of deep breaths. His reaction to Lola had never been like this. Lily had him hard without even trying. "We're going to need to consummate this relationship tonight."

Dean grabbed their bags and hurried up the stairs. He threw them on the floor inside the cabin. He quickly checked the cabinets and refrigerator; fully stocked like the web site said.

Lily came in with a back pack and another duffle bag. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. She took out several draft stoppers. She placed them on the window seals and under the door. She took another one into the bathroom.

"Excuse me." She waited for him to move so she could put the final one on the window behind him. "Pure salt from the dead sea."

When he didn't move she leaned into him. Stretching around, she tucked it into the window. Dean spread his hands across her back. He bent his head and kissed her gently. He ran his hands around her body.

Lily cleared her throat. He stared intently at her. She was blushing. Dean knew she wasn't a virgin. A young hunter, Alfred Wellington, had stopped by Bobby's for supplies. In the hour it took him to gather the things he needed he had told Dean all about his night with the quiet twin. Douche. Al was distracted that night and a demon finished him by snapping his neck. She hadn't taken a lover since then. Not that he knew of.

Dean kissed her throat. He maneuvered her back to the bed. She was soft under his callused hands. His hands shook a bit. He pulled at her jeans until he had worked them off of her. Dean kicked off his boots. His jeans joined hers on the floor.

He spread her legs then sank into her. He groaned against her lips. It had been six months since he had been in anything warm. He liked the fell of her. She was taut he could feel her muscles tighten around his shaft.

He moved like a piston inside of her as he raced to his completion. He tried to force himself to slow down but instinct took over.

"God," He pushed her knees to her shoulders. His breath came in short bursts. He stiffened and strained until he came inside her. He kissed her cheek. "Damn!"

He rolled off of her. They lay next to each other not touching. Lily sat up in the bed and pulled her jeans back on.

"Where are you going?" He watched her through hooded eyes.

"I still have research." She unpacked her back pack.

"What no dinner?" Lily had always been the one to cook their dinner when they hunted.

"There's not much. I'll need to go to the store. Can I get the keys?" She held out her hand.

"Umm, what do you need?" She sighed.

"I'll make a list." She handed him the list and some cash. Dean hurried from the cabin. No way was she driving his baby. It took him nearly an hour to get back to the cabin.

Lily was sitting at the table going over her notes.

"Alice Weeks was twelve when she died in the apple orchard 59 years ago. I think she's the one haunting the place." She took the bags from him.

"So why wait 54 years to start offing people?" He looked at the notes. They were written in short hand.

'The family closed the property. It was purchased by the new owners nine years ago. It officially opened five years ago."

"Then there was the first argument. Why off the couples?"

"The grounds keeper Mr. Kole said Mr. Weeks would get violent then make up with his wife. The next time he was violent it would escalate Alice's mother actually died three years before she did. Weeks remarried that same year."

"Nice. So where is she buried?" He sat back and watched her chop vegetables.

"Hanson's cemetery. It closes late so we have time to eat."

Dean sat at the table and thought about Sam. He missed his brother. Lily couldn't replace him. He missed them. Ellen, who was like the mother he never had and Jo. He should have moved on Jo when he had the chance, but Ellen, she would have killed him.

He couldn't get them out of his mind. He ate automatically when Lily slid the plate in front of him. At midnight they drove to the cemetery. They separated looking for the site. She located the grave and started digging without waiting for him. When Dean found her she was nearly finished.

"Get the salt and butane." Lily cracked open the coffin. Dean watched as she salted and gassed the bones.

He helped her out of the grave before tossing in a match. They burned fast; faster than he could remember seeing bones burn before.

"Let's get some sleep." She said after they filled the hole.

They hunted together for a few months. They found a routine. Lily was Lily. She rarely said anything that didn't need to be said. Dean liked it. No one was pressuring him to share his feelings. They hunted and had sex. That was enough for him, until he got a frantic call from Bobby. Castiel had bought back Jo and Ellen. Then two days later Sam showed up.

Dean raced down the highway. Lily sat quietly by his side. She was always quiet. When they had sex, when they hunted she didn't say anything that didn't need to be said. He hadn't even heard her laugh.

He slammed on the brakes outside Bobby's place. It was dark. Sam rushed out of the house and flew into his big brother's arms. Lily sat back and watched the scene unfold. Ellen came out and hugged him. Then Bobby and lastly Jo stood on the porch. Dean scoped her up into his arms. He kissed her passionately. Their group laughed as they all went into the farm house.

She sat in the car and waited for him to remember her. She waited until the lights went out in all but one room. She recognized his silhouette. His arms wrapped around the girl as he kissed her. They slowly fell to the bed. Still she waited.

Lily the lost sister. Always forgotten and never remembered. She could accept that for herself, but she wouldn't accept it for her baby. Dean had his family and she had hers.


	2. Chapter 2

I have nothing to say. Dean is being written as a selfish prick like they wrote him in season 5.

Dawn came and Dean's phone rang.

"What?" He muttered.

"Hey, Winchester. Where's Lil. She was doing some research for me." He recognized Danny's, a fellow hunter's, voice. Lily was always doing research for someone.

"Lily." Dean shook the body next to his.

"Who the hell is Lily?" Jo pushed him back with a smile.

Christ! The memories from the night before came flooding back. Sam, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, and Dean sat in the kitchen drinking and celebrating their return from the dead. He hadn't spared a thought for the girl that had held him together and watched his back for the last few months.

"Hey man, this is her on the other line." Danny hung up.

"Who's Lily?" Jo asked getting dressed.

"Lola's sister." Dean jumped out of the bed and peered at the Impala. It was empty. "Damn." He raced down the stairs.

Sam, Ellen, and Bobby sat at the table drinking coffee.

"Anyone seen Lily?" He asked looking through the house.

"Lily?" Sam asked. "Why would we have seen Lily?"

"She was with me last night." He took out his phone and dialed her number. She didn't answer. Dean ran to the car. Her gear was gone.

"Lily, call me." He kicked the dirt.

"Dean since when are you hunting with Lily the loser?" Dean grimaced at the nickname he had given her.

"Since Lola disappeared." He said quietly.

"Lola? Lola is missing?" Ellen looked astonished.

"Rumor is she was turned by vamps." Bobby hand him a cup of coffee. "Rufus said she was injured by a shape shifter. She was dying. He said he saw a female vamp carry her away."

"And you started hunting with Lily?"

Dean had the phone to his ear again. She didn't answer. He began to panic. He called her until Sam thought to track her through the GPS in her phone.

"That's impossible." Sam scratched his head. "It says it's here."

"Here where?" Dean shouted. His cell phone rang. "Lily?"

"So you really did lose my sister you worthless sack of shit!"

"Lola?" He whispered.

"Outside you dick faced bastard." Dean rushed to the door Lola stood next to Lenore and a few other vamps. Bobby stepped outside with a hatchet in his hand.

"We didn't come here to fight. As I'm sure Dean told you we don't drink human blood." Lenore held up a calming hand.

"You sure were quick to turn her." He gestured to Lola.

"I was dying. I asked her too. I wasn't going to leave Lily alone. I've done that too much." Lola took a step forward. "I thought she was safe with you. What? They come back and she doesn't mean anything?"

"I'm sorry." Dean hung his head.

"You can fuck Lily the loser, but you can't keep her safe?" Lola was raging like only she could.

"You're acting like she's a virgin! She's a grown woman." Dean was getting angry. "Hell she didn't care about giving some to Alfred. She moved on quick enough after he died."

She slapped him across the cheek.

"He raped her you bastard. She _was_ a virgin and he raped her. She never took another lover. And for accuracy, I killed him not some bastard demon."

"You can track her by her scent." Jo said running to a stunned Dean's side.

"No, I can't. Her scents changed." Lola sneered. "It took us days to track her here and that was just a lucky guess."

"A person's scent doesn't change." Bobby said.

"There are three times a person's scent will change. When they are ill, when they are dying, and when they are pregnant. Lily is pregnant. We can't track her." Lenore stated resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We need Lily."

"Why?" Dean grated out.

"She's found a cure for the craving." Lola stared at him. "Funny isn't it? She was your best weapon and you lost her."

"Well, so did you." He snarked.

"This isn't helping to find her." Another vamp stepped out of the shadows.

"You're using her." Dean accused.

"She left the formula with us. We're here because neither of us can find her alone. Lola is in pain without her sister. If anything happens to Lily…she's special to us."

"Who is he?" Sam nodded to the newest vamp to join them.

"This is Marcus. My mate." Lola wrapped an arm around the tall, black, golden eyed man.

"Sweet, we'll have a tea party when we find my kid." Dean stomped back into the house.

"It's her kid Dean. Do you think I can't smell your stench all over your whore? Did you even care about her or was she just your bed warmer?" Lola was incensed.

"She knew what we were."

"She trusted you Dean. Lily the loser trusted you. Stupid her. What happens to her when word gets out that she's pregnant with your kid?"

"Look this isn't doing anyone any good." Ellen said. "Lola you knew her, where would she go?"

"She loved Moss Peak in Maine, but we can't get there in the daylight." Lenore chimed in.

"Alright. We can take the van. It's doesn't have windows in the back and we can ring up a curtain in the front." Bobby was already moving to the house.

"We can't take all of you." Ellen told them.

"Me, Lola, and Lenore will go. The rest will go back to the cave and keep their mouths closed." Marcus waved them off.

"Let's do this." Dean came out with his and Sam's bags. Jo hopped into the back of the Impala.

They traveled nonstop for three days in silence. Dean and Sam took turns driving. No one talked until they reached the inn at Moss Peak.

"Well hello, my goodness, that girl was right on the mark." The elderly woman smiled from behind the counter.

"Who?" Dean was suspicious.

"Lily, I believe her name was. She said her sister and some friends would be coming here in a few days and here you are." She smiled again. "Lola? She left you this. Said you would need this."

Lola took the package. Twelve blue vials's rested in it along with a note.

"Three drops under your tongue daily."

"She rented rooms for all of you. Sam and Bobby 326, Ellen 327, Marcus, Lenore, and Lola 328, Dean and Jo you get the honeymoon suite, congratulations'." She handed out keys and gave Dean a basket of erotic goodies. "Lily picked everything out herself."

"She picks now to develop a sense of humor." He muttered. They crowed onto the elevator.

"Jo you're staying with me." Ellen said. "Sam, you and Dean take the honeymoon suite."

"What's her game Lola?" Dean asked following them into their room.

"She's pissed. Lily acts out when she's upset." Lola threw herself on the bed. "Her scent is faint. My guess is she flew here."

"Where to next?" He asked.

"Branson, Missouri. Now get out I need to think." She rolled over.

"We better find her soon before I gank Lola." Dean muttered.

They crisscrossed the country for five months. Dean didn't miss the irony that if Lily were there they would have found her by now.

"She's never left Moss Peak." Lola came rushing into Bobby's house.

"What?" Dean sat up. Jo had been massaging his head.

"God, you're an idiot. The woman at the counter, Susan Dey, disappeared three years ago. They never found her body. Five months ago she turns up very much alive." Lola threw the articles at him.

"A shape shifter?" He thought about it.

"No, ghoul. They take on their victims scent." She explained.

"If a ghoul has her…is she alive?" He shivered.

"I believe so." Lola pulled out one of the maps they had been looking at earlier. "Here a few miles away from the hotel."

"Iron caves?" Bobby asked. "It would mask her scent from you."

"Why? Why would they want her?" Jo asked.

"Not her, the baby. They want my child."

"She's more than eight months pregnant. She could have it at any time. We can't drive." She took the lap top away from Sam.

"Three first class tickets and five coach?" Sam read over her shoulder.

"I'm accustomed to a certain lifestyle." She printed their itinerary. "We have an hour and a half. I suggest we leave."

They didn't bother packing. The trip to the airport took less than fifteen minutes thanks to the local holiday.

Dean clenched the arm rests when they landed. He had nearly thrown up twice during the short flight.

By the time they exited security Lola had rented a large van. Bobby contacted a hunter, James, in the area. They stopped to pick up supplies. Lenore insisted they pack a tent and sleeping bag, just in case. I

t took less than an hour to reach the cave. James watched the ghoul in the hotel. They walked about a mile into the cave before they found the make shift cabin. The vamps rushed past the hunter's into the room.

The very pregnant Lily sat chained to a wall. There was a gag stuffed in her mouth. She shifted painfully on the thin mattress.

Lola ripped the off the rag.

"What took you so long?" Lily croaked. Lola laughed. "I thought I was losing my mind. I could still feel you. I knew if you were alive you'd come."

"Shh, we need to get you out of these." She reached for them.

"Don't, their iron soaked in holy water."

"Sam!" Lola called. "We're going to take care of you."

"Hey, loser." He smiled at her while he tested the locks. "I'll have you out in two."

She cried out when he lowered her arms. Lola rubbed her shoulders.

"Can you walk?" She asked concerned.

"I don't think so. It's been hours and I have to pee." Lola turned to the hunter's.

"Get out." Bobby shuffled them from the room. Lenore and Lola carried her over to the make shift toilet. Lily stifled her tears at the painful movements. "We'll carry you to the van."

"I waited for you to come back to me Lo. Why didn't you?" She cried.

"I was ashamed. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She held her sister. "Thanks for the elixir. It really takes away the cravings."

"She'll be back soon with lunch." They lifted her in their arms again. The trek to the van was quick. Lily never looked at Dean or Jo.

"Take her back to James' house." Bobby said. "We'll wait for that bitch."

"There's no time. She'll be on the road soon. You have to hide the van." She was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Dean pushed Lola aside. He looked at Lily for the first time. Gone was the innocent trust she had when she looked at him.

"Kill that bitch then I'll be alright." Marcus helped her settle into the van. "Use the branches to dust the prints. I don't think she's that smart, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Dean nodded. He, Bobby, and Sam made their way back to the cave. Ten minutes later the ghoul arrived. Lola held her sister's hand as the pains washed over her.

"The baby's coming." She whispered.

"When did your contractions start?" Lenore asked as she felt her stomach.

"Last night." Lily whispered.

The hunters lay in wait. When the ghoul passed them in the walk way Dean jumped out.

"Hey bitch." He cocked the shot gun.

"Winchester…you will feel…" Her head exploded under the force of the blast.

"No one gives a damn." He stalked out of the cave.

"Dean…" Sam grabbed his arm.

"I've got a kid coming and up until now it wasn't real. The bitch chained Lily to the wall like an animal. She's been there for God knows how long."

"And you forgot she even existed once blondie showed up." Lola stood behind him. "You used her, you selfish pick."

"You can fight later. Lily's having her baby." Ellen yelled down the tunnel.

The group ran to the van.

"She's got your timing." Lily laughed at her sister. Lenore held her hand as she panted.

"Her contractions are coming too fast. We need to get to the hotel." They shot off down the road.

"No, they're a horde of ghouls." She panted. "Just drive."

"Lil you can't have a kid in the van." Lola protested.

"I'm not. It's just Braxton hicks. False labor. It happens every time I'm moved. They'll stop soon. Just get me the out of here." She lied.

They drove back towards Bobby's her contractions came harder and faster.

"I need to walk."

"We're almost at Bobby's." Jo said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Stop the damn van." Sam pulled over to the side of the road. She slipped out.

"Lola, let Dean do this." Lenore placed a hand on her shoulder.

Dean rushed forward.

"What can I do?" He whispered.

"Stand in front of her. Wrap your arms around her." Lenore instructed.

Dean did it. Lily leaned into him.

"Lily, take a deep breath then slowly let it out."

"It's coming." She whispered.

"We need the tent I brought and the sleeping bag. Sam, you and Bobby put it up." She turned to the other two vamps. "Drink the elixir than stand guard. There's going to be a lot of blood. Whatever's out there may attack."

"Here." Lola handed Lenore a vial. "Take care of them."

The tent was put together in minutes. Sam and Bobby took their weapons and stood guard with the rest of them. Ellen took salt out of the case that James had given them. She threw a few to Jo and began laying a salt ring. Jo stood watching her.

"Little girl…" Ellen warning voice snapped her out of her trance.

Dean helped Lily lay on the sleeping bag. She cried out.

"What's wrong?" He screamed.

"She's having a baby. It hurts. Take her hand and comfort her." Lenore raised the oversized dress.

"Leaves are fallin' all around, time I was on my way, Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay, but now it's time for me to go…" Dean sang off key.

"Are you really going to sing her Zeppelin?" Lenore gapped.

"It makes me feel better." He defended. Lily screamed.

"Hey, Lil, Your baby's right here. I want you to take a deep breath and push." She sat back on her hunches and watched the tiny dark head push its way out. "Good. Dean give me your shirt, do you want to see your baby?"

He nodded and looked down just as the shoulders popped out. Lenore freed the rest of her body.

"It's a girl." She cried. "It's a girl!"

He laughed.

"It's a girl…" Tears feel down his face. Suddenly he froze.

"What?" Lenore asked as she cleaned the baby.

"He's just realizing the _he_ has a daughter and there are men like him out there waiting for her to turn eighteen." Lily laughed.

"That's not funny." He grumbled.

"Open your eyes baby." Lenore cooed. Slowly the child blinked and reviled her emerald green eyes. "Ohh, perfect. What's her name?"

She handed the girl to Dean. He cautiously held her against his chest while Lenore used bottled water to clean Lily.

"Lucy, after my mother." Dean sat next to her. He couldn't speak.

"Dean we should go." Sam poked his head into the tent.

"It's a girl." Dean repeated. "Lucy."

"You have a daughter?" Sam smiled. "Oh, this is karma."

"Shut up. Can you walk?" He asked Lily. She nodded. Lenore took the baby again. Sam and Dean helped support her into the van. "Be careful."

She moved across the seat. Lenore handed over the baby. Dean sat next to her. The rest quickly loaded into the van and they were off to Bobby's house.

"She's perfect Lil." Lola whispered from the back seat.

The baby's face scrunched up and she let out a cry.

"She's hungry. Take her to your breast. Rub her lips with your nipple." Lily did what she said the baby opened her mouth and latched on. "There you go. See you're a natural."

"Where did you learn how to do this?" Sam asked.

"I was a midwife before I was turned." She touched Lily's hair. "You're one brave girl. Thank you for the elixir."

"It's the least I could do." She looked at her sister. "You're leaving again."

"We can't stay. There are too many people after us." She rested her head against her sisters.

"Don't leave me with them." Lily whispered. "He left me. He just left me in the car and fucked her. He hadn't even washed me off of him!"

"Lily you don't have to stay with them. You can go anywhere you want to go. Take the baby and leave." Lola encouraged her.

"You're not taking off with my kid." Dean said quietly.

"What do you have to offer her? A life chasing demons, jumping from cheap hotel to cheap hotel or do you think she's going to hand Lucy over to you and your slut?" Lola growled.

"Look it's not like it's a one night stand." Dean grated out.

"You left me sitting in a car while you fuck her. You said we were saving each other." Lily brown eyes turned black. "I'll find my own place. You can visit Lucy if you want. I'm tired of being dismissed and ignored. I don't want that for my daughter. She deserves better."

"How are you going to protect her? A ghoul had you chained to a wall." He demanded.

"Don't turn this on me. You left, Dean. You left me hurt and unprotected. Some hero you are. Do you think I'm going to give you a chance to fuck up my child?" She rocked the fussing baby on her shoulder.

"That's enough." Ellen said. "Lily, if you won't stay at Bobby's will you consider finding a place near there so you can have some back in case you need it?"

Lily looked at her sister who nodded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"How are you going to make a house payment? Hunter's can't pay for research." Jo snarked.

"Unlike you, my sister is a genius. She invested our parents life insurance money she can use it to by a good piece of land." Lola said.

"We can protect it. We have the iron from Rufus. We could build a giant devils trap. I could call in some favors. We could trade research for the work." Lily began making a mental list of hunters she could get to help.

"There's that old farm off of I-55. It has that great Victorian house. You said you liked it when we passed it."

"Fine I'll do the research when we get to Bobby's." Lily laid back. The baby had fallen asleep.

"Lily, we can make this work." Dean insisted.

"No we can't. I won't be the girl waiting for you to come back from a hunt. I don't want to be hoping that you can remember our birthdays or when her recital is. She deserves better and right now you're too selfish to give her that."

Dean wanted to argue but the look Lily was giving his daughter silenced him. He had seen that same fierce look from animals protecting their young.

"Can I at least go along to look at it?" She nodded. "Can I hold the baby?"

She passed the sleeping girl to her father. Dean held her to his chest.

Lily could have allowed the picture of him holding her daughter soften her heart. She wouldn't. Dean had been her knight in shining armor. He had saved her then he betrayed her.

Lily had loved Dean since that first night when his dad bought her to the hotel. She was covered in her parent's blood. He'd washed her off and given her one of his shirts to wear before lying next to her on the bed until Lola came. He gave her a prepaid cell phone and called her every month. She trusted Dean more than she trusted herself.

Then he betrayed her. He dropped her like a counterfeit check when his _real_ family showed up. She didn't matter. She left. At first it was fun messing with him, but then that bitch got the jump on her. She was so wrapped up in Dean that she dropped her guard.

She still had Lola. She could still feel her sister. At first she thought she was losing it. Then the feeling got stronger. She began sending Lola clues in her dreams. Lola found her. Dean was burying himself deep into that little blonde. She could see him for who he is. He was selfish. His own pain was bigger than anyone else's. He thought she was lucky to have him in her life.

She wouldn't let him treat her daughter like she was second best. Blondie may be who he wants, but Lucy was who he needed. She was family. His only child. Lily would be strong and let Dean came to them.

She had months to think about it. How things would play out if she tweaked an emotion here and dropped a suggestion there. Jo may be his apocalyptic dream, but Lucy would be how he saw his future.

Lily caught and held Lola's eyes. Her sister knew her plan without her saying it out loud. She nodded. She wasn't going to leave Lily until she knew she was protected. Dean would do that. It would just take a little time and patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Dean**

Sam and Bobby watched the sisters from the door. They had spent the last six weeks whispering in the dark room.

Lily would give her a list of items and Lola would run to get whatever it was she needed. Meanwhile Dean had barely left the room himself. When Lily wasn't feeding Lucy he was carrying 'Mini me' around. That was his nick name for the baby.

Jo was patient. She told them he needed time with his daughter. She knew he loved her. Dean had told her. Ellen agreed she should let him bond with his daughter.

"Something is up with those two." Bobby muttered.

Dean had fallen asleep on the pallet he made on the floor. Lily was writing another list.

They closed on the house a month ago. Dean hated it. He said it looked like sunshine. Still, Lily had an army of hunters working spells to protect it. They dug up the yard and welded out a giant iron devils trap on the five acres.

"She came up with a brilliant plan." Sam whispered.

"That's what I'm worried about." They walked down the hall to his den. "She's got that boy so tied up in knots he can't tell whether he's coming or going."

"Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be." Sam sat in the nearest chair. "Maybe we need to step back and let this play out."

"You mean let the chips fall where they may? So to speak." Bobby poured two scotches.

"Lily is pissed at him, but she's smart. She has resources that none of us can touch. Hell, Rufus is out there, in the middle of the night painting her house. How many times have we called Rufus and he told us it wasn't his problem? She called him and he was here the next day."

"Where does that leave Jo?"

"If Jo wants Dean she's going to need to fight smart." Sam didn't think she could do it. He wanted his brother with his child and if that meant taking Lily then he could do worse.

"So we stay out of it and let the boy figure it out for himself." Sam nodded.

Dean pulled up to the brightly painted Victorian house. It was yellow with white trim that surrounded the stain glass windows. She had white wicker rockers and a porch swing on the wrapped around porch.

It sat on a small hill. The freshly laid sod was a perfect shade of green. Red, blue, and yellow flowers dotted the large lawn. He bet there was a garden in the back. This was hell.

"Stop frowning. It's a great place for a kid to grow up and since you're staying at Bobby's you can come over every morning when she wakes up. You won't miss a thing." Lily smiled at him. Dean felt his heart constrict. He had gotten use to rocking his Lucy to sleep every night. "Come on I want to see the nursery."

Dean lifted the baby carrier out of the Impala. He could see the dust from Ellen's truck as she made her way down the dirt road. He sighed. The hunter knew he had been neglecting Jo. She excused him for it saying he needed to get use to being a father. He promised to make it up to her.

He quietly followed Lily into the house. Around the walls were pictures of her family…and his.

"Bobby gave me what he had. I guess John got copies from your moms relatives." She took his hand. "Come on. Let's put her in the new crib."

Dean followed her more slowly. He actually liked the colors in the house. The light greens and blues made it welcoming without being too girly. They passed two large bedrooms as they headed down the hall. She opened the door to the master suit.

She went into the baby's room. It wasn't decorated in pinks like he thought it would be. It was blue with Clouds and baby angels in various acts of play. There was an angel that looked like his Mini Me lying on a fluffy cloud. Her butterscotch skin was laminated by the sun's rays. Her eyes were opened and painted emerald green. There was a pillow under her head and she was covered in a soft pink blanket. Dean laughed when he saw the golden halo above her. The script above her said "God bless our little angel Lucy Rose Winchester". He had never asked her what Lucy's last name was he assumed it would be Campbell like her mother's.

"Well, do you like it?" He grumbled. "I didn't forget you."

She flipped a switch on the wall and Dylan floated through the room.

Dean started to say something when the door bell rang.

"Why don't you get her settled and I'll get the door." Lily turned on the monitor and took it with her.

Sam, Bobby, Jo, and Ellen stood at the door.

"Come on in. Dean is putting her down." She stood back and let them into the living room.

"This is really nice Lil." Sam looked at the photos on the walls.

"I think I'll go help Dean." Jo made for the stairs.

"Jo, this isn't Bobby's house. I don't want people tramping all over it." Her voice was sweet. Too sweet. "No offense Bobby. Dean will be down when he's through. Now can I get you something to drink?"

Lily got sodas out of the fridge. She had banded alcohol. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence until Dean's voice came through the monitor.

"Do you like this place? Yeah, your mom did a great job. Look. There's Uncle Sam and Uncle Bobby. There's your grand mom and grand dad. Look there's Aunt Lola and your other grandparents. That's mommy and daddy. Daddy just ganked a shape shifter. Mommy had you in her tummy, but we didn't know it yet." The baby cooed. "You like that?"

Lily came back into the room with sandwiches.

"Let's let them have their privacy." She turned off the monitor.

The group silently munched on their lunch. Dean came down the stairs with a fussy Lucy.

"I think she's hungry." He passed the baby to her and went into the kitchen. He came back with a soda.

"She eats like her father." She joked when Dean sank his teeth into the sandwich.

"I read that you can bottle and breast feed at this age." Jo suggested. "The baby can be breast fed when she's with you and bottle fed when Dean and I have her."

The room stilled. Dean put his sandwich back on the plate and guzzled his soda, secretly wishing it was something stronger.

"I have no intention on giving her a bottle. Despite what the articles say it does cause nipple confusion. I plan on introducing the bottle when Lucy is about six months."

_That's scary calm._ Dean thought looking from one woman to the other.

"I'm just saying other parents, who aren't together, share custody of the kid. Why can't Dean take her sometime?" Jo looked around to Dean for support. He stared at the nursing baby.

"Jo, this isn't a normal situation. Dean's dead. If he gets into a situation with Lucy what is he going to say? I'm her dad come back from the dead?" She took a calming breath. "I know you are with Dean and that's between you. Lucy and any arrangements pertaining to her are between me and Dean. You will never have a say."

Jo looked at the floor. Ellen took her hand.

"I think it's time for everyone to leave. Lucy and I need to get accustomed to being alone." She shifted the baby so she could burp her.

"I could stay." Dean offered.

"Thanks, but I think you should get back to your life." She handed him the baby to say goodbye to.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her head then gave her back to her mom.

Dean slammed the door the Impala. He turned around and looked at the empty seat holder. He barely waited for Sam and Jo to close their doors before speeding down the dirt road.

"You need to calm down man." Sam looked concerned.

"Dean I'm sorry. I was trying to help." Jo pleaded.

"Did it help? Damn it Jo I'm not stupid. I had a plan and you just blew it to hell!" He took a deep breath.

Dean took his foot off of the gas. It was a ten minute drive from Bobby's place to Mini Me. Still he felt lost without her. She was his world. He turned into the drive and slammed out of the car.

Sam followed him. He sat and watched as Dean downed a whiskey, then another.

Ellen, Bobby, and Jo came in and sat silently contemplating the situation.

"I'm sorry." He said turning to Jo. She rushed to him. "I'm stressed. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"There's a motel down the road. Maybe I could help you relieve some of that stress." She smiled suggestively.

"Hey, why not make a night of it? Get dressed up have some dinner at that diner, my treat." Ellen offered.

"Alright." Dean smiled.

Sam exchanged looks with Bobby. Maybe they were wrong. Maybe Jo had a chance.

Dean pressed her against the door while he ripped her dress off of her body. It had been seven weeks since she had even a kiss. He was a ravenous dog.

Dinner had been horrible. He wouldn't stop looking at that phone. Jo tried to distract him until she notice Lucy's photo was his wall paper. He do you compete with a kid?

Jo decided to do what she did best. On the drove to the hotel she began kissing his neck and stroking him. He sprang to life. She made him pull over as she milked him with her mouth. Dean twisted her hair in his hand when he came. It became a race to the room. Now he was attacking her like a hungry animal. Jo had won this round.

His phone rang. Rang. It made the sound of Lucy's cooing. Jo knew it was Lily. Dean let her go and reached into his pocket.

"Lil?" Jo could hear the woman's sobbing through the phone. "Is she o.k.?...I'm on my way."

He pulled Jo from the door.

"Lucy won't calm down. Lil's tried everything. I'm going to make sure Lucy's alright." He ran his hand through his hair. "Give me an hour. I'll be back."

He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Lola saw her sister pacing on the porch when Dean pulled into the drive. She could see the little girl's arms and legs thrashing. He raced up the stairs and took the baby in his arms. She slowly began to calm down.

Lily sat on the stairs sobbing. Dean wrapped his arm around her. They looked like a new family.

"Your plan is working out well." Lenore stood next to her friend. At 300 years old she understood the need to protect what was yours. Lola would do everything in her power to help her friend. "The blonde is still an issue. I can smell her on him from here. What do you plan to do about her?"

"I was thinking it's time for Edward to visit his best friend." Edward had been good friends of the twins since they were young. He was everything dean wasn't and he loved Lily. If Ed couldn't shift Dean's _affections_ towards Lil than nothing could.

"Didn't you say he was…?"

"Dean doesn't know that." Lola smiled.

"I'm sorry." Lily wiped her tears. "She started crying when you left and wouldn't stop."

"Lil that was four hours ago. You should have called my sooner." He helped her stand up.

"I didn't want you to come running out here. You deserve some down time." She looked at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I should put her to bed."

"I'll do it." He led them into the house. "First you, cause you look like crap."

"Oh, sweet talker." She followed him up the stairs.

Dean pulled back the covers for her. He smiled when she threw herself in and snuggled into her fluffy pillow. She was sleeping in minutes.

He took Lucy into the nursery and laid her down. She fussed for a minute before falling back to sleep. He went to the front door. Instead of leaving he turned the lock and shut off the lights. He showered in the hall bath.

Dressed in his t-shirt and boxers he slid into Lily's bed. He was only going to stay for an hour then head back to Jo.

Dean turned on the TV and flipped through the stations until he found a Dr. Sexy M.D. marathon.

It took only an hour before he was asleep.

"_Doctor." He said smiling at the petite blonde._

"_Doctor." She stood in front of him in the elevator. Her slim hand slid down his scrubs. _

_She gently stroked him. His hardness throbbed against her palm. He moaned. Their fellow professionals grinned. Everyone enjoyed the afternoon quickie in the elevator. Staff drew numbers to decide who would get to witness the act._

_Dean's hands slid over her breast weight the tiny globes they suddenly seemed larger. He squeezed them until she hissed. He slammed her against the wall as the elevator jerked to a stop. _

_With frantic desperation he pulled her dark blue scrubs down to her knees. _

"_Go for it cowboy." He buried his face in her. He sucked her nub as she ground into him. He couldn't wait. He slid into her. Her head slammed against the wall. He opened his eyes and fund Dr. Sexy himself patting him on the back._

"_Take her over the finish line Doctor." Dean nodded and plowed into her until he felt her muscles tighten around him. His thick, white, milky come mixes with her clear release._

_The crowd applauded. Dean readjusted himself and with a sigh he slipped off into oblivion. _

Lily lay under Dean. His sweat mixed with her hair. She carefully pushed him off of her.

"Son of a bitch." She jumped out of the bed and went to check on Lucy. "Your father is a horny idiot."

She looked at Dean's smiling face. Instead of waking him she hurried down the stairs and on to the porch.

"Well, well, well, for someone was reluctant to trap Mr. Winchester you certainly have his stink all over you." Lola laughed. She took Lily's arm and led her to the tree swing.

"He was thinking about her and some stupid doctor show. He kept calling me Doctor." Lily sat down carefully.

"Are you alright." She put her arm around her sister. "Lil don't forget who you are doing this for. Think of Lucy. She needs her father and you need someone to protect you."

'He doesn't love me." She cried silently.

"He cares about you. It's a start." Lola saw her sister wavering. "Do you want that blonde tramp as your daughter's stepmother? What is she going to teach her? How to spread her legs? Dean just feels guilty because he got her killed in the first place."

"It's wrong." She buried her face in Lola's shoulder.

"What if you're pregnant again?" Lily looked shocked. "God, Lil, your ovulating. He washed her stench off of him and climbed into your bed."

"He was worried about Lucy."

"He couldn't take the monitor into another room and watch TV?" She stroked her hair. "You still don't understand anything about men. They can smell when a woman is ready for their seed. He knew. On a subconscious level he knew. He wants you. He just doesn't know it."

Lily glanced up at her window. Dean stood looking down at them with Lucy in his arms. She sighed.

"I need to go be a mother." She hugged her sister and hurried back to the house. Lola looked up at Dean and gave a little wave.

"Oh, poor baby. Tomorrow it's only going to get worse." She turned and vanished into the trees.

Dean lay motionless when Lily left the bed. He heard the door open and close. He had missed up big time. How was he going to tell Jo?

_Fuck!_ He forgot about Jo. He was reaching for his jeans when Lucy started crying.

"Hey, little girl, miss daddy?" She looked at him. Her lip stuck out and trembled. "No? Maybe you want mommy."

He walked to the window. _Great!_ Lola was there. That was never good. Quiet understanding Lily became vicious protective Lily when her sister was around. Lola waved. He sneered.

"Hey, baby girl." Lily scooped the girl up into her arms. She cooed as she settled the baby to her chest.

Dean went into the bathroom for his clothes. He washed his face.

"You fuck idiot." He said to his reflection. He took out his cell phone.

"Dean?" Sam muttered.

"I had sex with her." He whispered.

"Jo? I thought that's what you went to the hotel for." Sam sat up on the sofa. "By the way Bobby and Ellen are having old people sex."

"Ugh," Dean shook his head. "I had sex with Lily."

"Are you insane? You had sex with your baby's momma?" He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I was watching Dr. Sexy and lying in her bed…I thought she was Jo."

"Yeah, I can see that. A tall black woman and a short white one. I can see how that could happen." Sam poured himself a drink. "This has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done and yes, dumber than Tampa."

"Man, I didn't use any protection. What if she's pregnant?" Sam didn't know what to say.

"Man when you dig a hole you dig it deep." Sam laughed. "You need to decide what you want."

"I love Jo." He said.

"Since when?" Sam was getting irritated. "You never gave Jo a second look until when went after Lucifer. All of a sudden she is the love of your life? You spent three months with Lily. You hunted with her, lived with her, had_ sex _with her…I think you're hiding behind Jo. You're afraid of being happy with Lily. What are you going to do? Marry Jo and visit Lucy on the weekends? I don't think so Dean. You left Jo to go take care of your daughter. You had sex with your ex. Where's the devotion Dean?"

"Well, thanks Dr. Phil." Dean shook his head. "I'm not in love with Lily."

"The question you should be asking is can you live without Lucy?" Sam sighed again. "Look I need to get some sleep."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dean closed his phone. He needed to get back to Jo. He came out of the bathroom.

Lily sat on the bed rocking Lucy.

"She went to sleep. I guess she just needed to know we were here. I'm sorry for running your night." She smiled up at him.

"Look Lil…" She blushed.

"You should get back to Jo. I left a key for you on the end table. I meant to give it to you earlier."

Huh, Dean felt like he had been dismissed. He hesitated then left.

"Alone again, Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily gets what she wants**

Dean crawled into bed next to Jo. Did he really love Jo? This was driving him crazy. He could think about it tomorrow.

Karen looked around the room. Sam was passed out on the sofa. She had drugged Bobby and Ellen then dumped them in his bed. She opened the cell phone.

"You were right he called his little brother. Yeah, Sammy's sleeping like a baby. He'll wake up with the appropriate headache." She listened into the phone for a minute. "I gave him a gentle nudge in the right direction. Did you give Lily the potion? Good than we'll have another little Winchester in nine months. No, I owe you. That bitch shanked my old man. I want to watch her break."

Jo was gone when Dean got up. She woke up wrapped in his arms. She was completely thrilled that he had come back to her. Then she turned over in his arms and spied the giant hicky on his chest. She knew what happened last night and she wasn't sticking around for the lie.

She called her mom for a ride back to Bobby's. Jo refused to tell her what was wrong.

"Lola stopped by last night. She wants us all to get together at Lily's in a couple of days. A house warming party." She looked at Jo. "Whatever is going on between you, Lily, and Dean that dead bitch is spear heading it."

"Why would Lola care who Dean ends up with?" Jo stared out of the window.

"I think she wants to fuck us over. I sent her the information that got her killed. Lola isn't Lola if she isn't vindictive."

"So she's setting up her own sister?" Jo sat up at this.

"No, Lily will come out smelling like a rose. That girl has everyone fooled. She's not nearly as innocent as they think she is. So are we going to fight for your man?"

"It may be too late." Jo explained what happened last night and this morning.

"And you're running?" Ellen stopped the truck in front Bobby's place. "Look this girl has a pool and she just had a baby two months ago. I promise she won't be squeezing into a bikini any time soon. Show off your assets. She's got that baby, but you've got what really makes him happy."

Jo nodded.

Lily sat on the porch swinging with her daughter. Bobby had showed up a few hours ago and christened her new grill. Jo was strutting around the pool in her cheap blue bathing suit. Dean was eating it up. Until Lucy cried. Then he was by her side again.

Lily really didn't care. Her best-friend Edward showed up on her door step two days ago. He was the relief she needed.

He helped her with the baby when Dean wasn't around. She even let him stay at the house with her. They were usually on the porch when talking Dean left for the night.

"Are you going to swim?" Ed called out from his spot under the umbrella. He held Lucy in his arms. The baby cooed contently. Lily had dressed her in a tiny pink bathing suit and matching sunglasses. "Let's see that new and improved body sexy."

She blushed, but the sight of Dean and Jo cuddling on the side of the pool irritated her.

Lily went into the house to the CD player and put in her favorite D'Angelo single.

She slowly walked over to him and began wiggling her hips around in his face.

_Girl it's only U  
Have it your way  
And if U want U can decide  
And if you'll have me  
I can provide everything that U desire  
Said if U get a feeling  
Feeling that I am feeling  
Won't U come closer 2 me baby,  
You've already got me right where U want me baby  
I just wanna be your man_

She slipped one strap of her red sun dress off her shoulder. Lily turned around like she had watched her sister do many times before. She slipped the other strap down

_How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said I wanna know how does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel_

"Take it slow angel." Ed called out so Dean could hear. He looked up in time to see her shimmy out of the rest of the sun dress. Lily stood with her back to him. Her red and black thong bikini didn't cover anything from the rear. Her shapely butt jiggled when she swayed to the beat. Dean remembered his it rippled when he took her from behind.

_I wanna stop  
Silly little games U and me play  
And I am feeling right on  
If U feel the same-way baby  
Let me know right away  
I'd love to make you wet  
In between your thighs cause  
I love when it comes inside U  
I get so excited when I'm around U, l  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said did it ever cross your mind_

"How the hell?" Ellen muttered as she looked at the younger girls' flawless body. Even Sam and Bobby watched. Lily only had eyes for Ed.

"In the pool." He commanded. She grinned and took two steps back until she felt the edge. "Show daddy what you've got."

She giggled and dropped in. Dean watched as she popped back up.

"Give me Lucy." She held her arms up for the baby. Ed adjusted the sun hat on her head and handed her to Lily.

"Hey baby." Dean watched as Ed slipped in next to her. He got twitchy when the younger man wrapped his arms around her waist. He was at least six-four, brown skin and hazel eyes. He and Lily fit. If Lucy weren't so pale they would look like a family.

Lily turned around. Dean got a glimpse of her large breast in the tiny bikini top. He felt his body react.

"Hey, I've got a great idea." She turned to Dean and Jo. "Let's say I feed Lucy and we can play volley ball, you and Jo against me and Ed."

Jo agreed before Dean could say anything. Damn. He watched her adjust a blanket over her shoulder and nurse Lucy in the pool. He expected her to ask him to take his daughter to bed. Instead she asked Ed to do it. Jo hadn't even held the baby and this clown was living with his kid.

Lola laughed from the bedroom window. Ed bought the sleeping child into the room. He handed her to Lola and watched her clean her with a wet clothe.

"Dean is delish don't you think?" Ed put his hand on his hip and sashayed to the window. "I could eat him up."

"Well, don't. This is for Lily so butch up and make Dean stand up and take notice." She chastised.

"I think Dean took notice as soon as that frumpy sun dress came off."

"Just get back out there. Lil looks stressed. Maybe a slow massage would help." She opened the closet and took out a bottle of massage oil. "Make it look good."

She watched him strut back to the pool. Dean had eyes only for Lily. Ed hugged her to him. He held up the bottle and she squealed. The game was forgotten.

He led her to a towel he had laid out near the pool. She lay on her stomach as he untied the strings leaving her back exposed. Dean, Sam, and surprisingly Bobby seemed engrossed in her every sigh.

"We've got your daddy by the balls and he doesn't even know it."

Dean watched from under hooded eyes as Ed held his kid. He even heard the bastard ask his daughter how much she loved daddy Eddie. _Fucken prick. _Lily was eating the attention up like a starving dog. He wanted to clock the man as soon as he began rubbing oil on her back. That was his back. His daughter. His woman.

His woman? Where the hell had that come from? He was with Jo. Jo was his woman. Why was it when Dean watched them dancing did he think about ganking him?

He was holding his daughter for the first time that day. Sam and Bobby offered to take Ed out for a beer so Dean could talk to Lily. Jo left with her mom.

"Hey?" She stood in the door. Still clad in her bikini. "How is she?"

Dean turned away from her and laid Lucy in the crib. He slowly shut the door.

"I want him gone." He grated out. "Tonight."

"Who? Ed?" She glared at him. "Ed is my friend. You didn't seem to have a problem dry humping Jo. So don't come into my house acting like a jealous husband."

He stalked her around the room and into the walk-in closet. She back into the wall. Dean continued to advance. Lily could feel the heat radiate off of him.

"You need to leave." She said breathlessly.

"If I left I couldn't do this." He pressed his lips to her neck. She gasped.

He pulled at the strings that held her thong in place. Lily pulled at his swimming trunks. Dean wrapped her legs around his waist and slid in her. He filled her completely. She licked and sucked his neck. His fingers dug into her thighs. He bit at her shoulder. He trembled when she tightened around his shaft.

"Lil," He pulsed inside her releasing himself. "I want him gone. Tonight."

He carried her on weak legs back to the bed. He tugged the bathing suit over her breast and took it in his mouth. The creamy milk spilled over his tongue. Dean massaged her clit with his hand.

She mumbled incoherent words into his hair. He attacked her mouth.

"I want him gone. Lil." Dean began moving in her again. "Say it."

"Damn it, Dean." She withered beneath him. "You have Jo."

He stopped moving and took her face in his hands.

"I can't be with Jo. Every time I try I think about you." He kissed her again. "I want my family. I want you and Lucy every night. Say it."

"I'll send him away." Dean flipped them. He had never allowed her to be on top before. He was always in control.

She looked at him. He nodded and began moving her hips. She anchored herself on his chest.

"That's it baby, just like that." He encouraged. He was so lost in the feeling of her that he didn't see Jo standing in the dark hall way. She watched in morbid fascination as he pulled her back to him and rolled on top of her. Dean bent his knees and moved her so she was sitting on his lap. She cried out when he slid deeper into her tight channel.

Lily opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the other woman. She didn't know why, but knowing the girl was there made her feel powerful.

She folded her knees next to his and began to ride him. Dean stilled. Lily had near been this aggressive. His grunts and moans over took hers.

"Tell me," She gasped. "Who do you want?"

"You baby. You." He sucked at her breast.

"Are you going to leave her?" She cried out when he pinned her beneath him again. "Tell me!"

"YES!" He came in her hard. _Jesus_. He breathed when he came.

"You bastard!" Jo screamed from the hall. "How long have you been fucking her?"

Dean jumped naked from the bed.

"Jo." He started.

"Fuck you!" She ran out. Lucy began crying.

"You can go after her if you want. I understand." Lily had wrapped a robe around her naked body.

"No." He pulled his on his swimming trunks.

"I decided to try bottles. Do you want to give Lucy the first one?" Dean nodded and held his daughter to his chest. "Give me a few minutes to pump."

Dean watched her race down the stairs. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dean, man you're never going to believe this." Sam was laughing so hard Dean could barely understand him. "Ed's gay. He just left the bar with his ex-boyfriend. Lily was all over him because she knew he didn't want her. I guess she needed a little affection."

"What?" He couldn't believe it. Lily had set him up.

"Lola called him. Apparently Lily didn't even know he was coming." Dean held his daughter tighter.

"Thanks Sam." He closed the phone.

She hurried down the stairs where her new pump was. She thought for a moment then locked the door before starting the pump.

Jo sat on the porch waiting for Dean to come chasing after her. She waited for what seemed like hours but he never came. Lily sat on the couch pumping her milk. _Sneaky bitch_ She thought.

"She's just about perfect you know." Jo jumped when Lola appeared next to her. "She cooks, cleans, she's devoted to Dean, and she's a genius. You should leave. Thanks to me she's probably pregnant again. I'll tell you, Dean and Lil can be so stubborn, but I knew if Dean got another piece of her he wouldn't be able to let it go."

"You bitch." Jo swung at her. Lola caught her hand mid air. "That's not his baby."

"Really? Tell Dean that. I dare you."

"He'll leave her."

"God! Go home little girl it's over and you lost." Lola took out her key and opened the door. "Hey, sis missed you." She sat down next to Lily.

"Lil, you done with that bottle?" Dean stood on the stairs holding the fussy baby.

"I think this is enough." She adjusted the robe and combined to bottles into one.

"Hey, sweetheart, can you make me a sandwich? I'm starving." He gave her his brightest smile.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Dean watched her disappear through the door.

"Get the fuck away from my family you scheming whore." She laughed at him.

"God Dean you stink like sex. I guess you finally put it together. Took you long enough." She looked over his shoulder. "Know this Deano. You fuck her over and I'll rip your heart out."

"That's it. No screaming stand about how you'll never leave your sister alone?"

"She's not alone. She has you and Lucy."

"Here you go." Lily came in with the sandwich and soda.

"He kid. I wanted to say goodbye."

"Will you come back to visit?" Lola hugged her and winked at Dean. "Gonna miss you. No tears. We knew this day was coming. Take good care of my niece"

Lily watched Lola leave she always did. Dean seemed relieved.

"What's going on between you two?" She took the baby from his arms.

"Nothing. Thanks, you make the best sandwiches." They talked into the night. Lenore watched from the shadows. She didn't approve of Lola's tactics, but she loved her segregate sister and would do whatever it took to protect her and her secrets.

Dean went to Bobby's the next afternoon hoping to talk to Jo. Sam told him they were gone when he and Bobby got home. There wasn't a note and all calls to their cell phone went straight to voice mail.

Dean was relieved. He didn't want a confrontation, but he didn't want her hurt.

He didn't need to be concerned. Jo called him a few days later. She said she understood. He met her at a motel the next town over and their affair began again. He didn't feel any guilt, Lola had set him up. If she had left them alone he would be with Jo and still been able to be a father to Lucy.

They met several times a month for the first two months. Jo asked him every time if he would leave Lily. He said no. She seemed to accept it until that last night. They got into a screaming match because he wouldn't leave Lily. She told him she never wanted to see him again. So he stayed away, even when she called.

Still after three months he was concerned that he hadn't heard from them. No one had spoken to them in the last month.

He wanted to join the search with Sam and the other hunters, but Lily was pregnant again. He didn't want to leave his family unprotected. He was sure Lola had something to do with their disappearance.

**One Month Earlier**

Jo stood on the bridge waiting for Dean. It was dark.

Ellen sat in the car just on the other side of the hill like she'd asked. She had called and left a message with Dean begging him to meet her here today. She grew excited when she saw the Impala driving down the dirt road. It didn't last long. Lily stepped out of the car.

"I called Dean." Her hands fisted at her side.

"I know." Her smile made Jo shiver. "He's at home taking care of his daughter."

"She's not his daughter." Lily laughed.

"Tell him that."

"He doesn't love you."

"No, but he will after I tell him the good news." She smiled smugly.

"What news?" Jo took a step back from her. She was nauseous.

"Oh, we're having another baby and we're getting married." She showed her the small diamond on her finger.

"He won't marry you once I tell him…" She hesitated feeling the other woman's hatred.

"What? That you're pregnant? Lola told me a few weeks ago. She could smell the stench on you in that bar. Too bad you won't be able to tell him." Jo took another step backward. She looked over her shoulder. "I like this spot. Nice and secluded. I bet you were hoping he would make love to you right here. Silly little Jo."

Jo looked at the small hill.

"Mommy can't help you out of this mess. Can she Lola?"

"Nope. Mommy definitely won't be saving blondie this time." Lola appeared behind Jo.

"What did you do to my mom you bitch?" She turned and raced up the hill.

Lily shrugged and calmly walked back to the Impala. She heard Jo's scream before she even topped the hill. The stupid blonde sat on the ground sobbing. She held her mother. Ellen's neck was twisted at an odd angle.

Lily climbed out of the car. Again she admired the spot Jo had chosen for her little rendezvous with Dean.

"You know you're more trouble than you're worth? Sam and the other hunter's were chasing leads in Washington and New Mexico thanks to me. No one's looking for you here." Lola taunted.

"You can't hide this from Dean. He'll kill you." She screamed. "Please, don't hurt my baby."

"Begging doesn't work on me. You spent months trying to insert yourself into my family. You wanted my boyfriend and my child. Well, you lose everything. Dean will never leave me thanks to the mind fuck his daddy did on him. I won and I didn't even have to try." Jo stopped crying she knew it was useless. Her mom and her baby were dead. She gave up.

"You lied." She whispered.

"I haven't done anything. Dean heard your message. He deleted it." She smiled. "He really is a good man. He confessed everything. He wants to commit to our family. I can't give in that easily, he'll think I'm weak. I'll string him along for a while, maybe until the baby is born. Sob uncontrollably now and then. Then I'll forgive him. That man carries his guilt deep. It really is his one weakness. Lola, you want to get this over with? I need to surprise my husband with the news of his son. No knives, I don't want this bitch coming back."

Lola stepped behind Jo and twisted her neck until it snapped.

"I'm tempted to let someone find their bodies. Dean deserves to know she was carrying his child." Lily hugged her sister. "You'll clean this up?"

"Go home." Lily drove the forty miles back to her house while Lola drove to a vacant lot in the opposite direction. She doused the car with salt and gas. She smiled when the giant whoosh burned everything in it. After a while she would come back and push it into the river. She went back to their motel and cleaned it out.

Lola read Jo's diary. Jo had figured out most of her plan months ago. Too bad she wasn't smart enough to use it. She'd put all her trust in Dean.

Her last stop was the safe deposit box. She broke into the small bank and emptied the contents which included a paternity test. Lola wasn't going to let Dean find out little Lucy wasn't his.

Lily had hooked up with a straight as nails conservative business man after Dean had drunk himself into oblivion and passed out. Amazingly he could have been Dean's twin. The green eyes had been a stroke of luck.

Lily had her family and Lola was stronger and more powerful thanks to the elixir her sister had discovered. She almost felt sorry for Winchester. He was out classed, out smarted, and he was way out of his league.


End file.
